Dark Faith
by Becci-lou
Summary: Faith Dubrinsky's life is about to change forever. For better or worse? rated for safety, possibly for later content
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not under any circumsatnces own anything afiliated and or connected with Ms Feehan and her stories._

Author's note: This story occurs before Dark Celebration, as well as before the conception of Shea's son. Faith has been with Jacques and Shea for seven years, since she was ten years old.

Dark Faith

Faith ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but she wasn't quick enough. She felt the air leave her as she received a blow to her stomach, and as she thudded against the ground, a sharp pain tearing at her forehead. Her body curled into a tight ball as she took her assault, her mind reaching out for her parents, calling, screaming. She remembered then. It was too early for them to rise; the sun was still in the sky. It was sinking slowly, too slowly, and Faith was sure she'd be dead long before the fiery sphere had retreated enough for her parents to leave the safety of the earth. Another kick to the stomach brought her back to her own mind. She tightened the ball that she had curled into and waited for the storm of abuse to lessen or end. In her heart she knew that they wouldn't kill her. She could see into their minds, into their hearts. She saw the pain and suffering that their parents brought upon them. She saw that her role as their target did nothing to lessen their pain, other than to give them a small sense that they controlled some part of their own lives. Her suffering would save others, even her attackers, and who better to bear it than her? She healed quicker than any normal mortal would have, some would never heal from what she endured. Gradually her beatings became weaker, and she heard Taylor mutter to her friends that they should leave before the police found them. They jogged away, leaving Faith lying face down in the alleyway. Though barely alive, she struggled to her feet. In various places on her body she felt blood trickle downwards, her life-force draining. Slowly, she moved herself, testing her legs, on the lookout for broken ribs, searching for internal bleeding. She needn't have bothered. As soon as she had gotten to her feet, the haunting figure of Jacques Dubrinsky glided down the alleyway. He lifted her gently from her feet into his arms where she slowly lost consciousness against her adoptive father's chest. He summoned her glasses to his hand. She hadn't needed glasses for a long time, but she had insisted on keeping them all the same, it wouldn't do to be almost blind one day and see perfectly the next, she had told them. Those girls would pay for hurting his daughter. He walked out of the narrow space between the pizza place and a bad hotel, just outside the alley his lifemate, Shea, was waiting with the car. He gently laid his daughter out on the back seat where Shea was waiting to support Faith's head. Blood red tears welled up in her eyes when she saw her daughter's face. Bruises covered her face on the right hand side, and there was a horrendous gash on her forehead.

'My God, Jacques. Who would do this to her?' whispered Shea.

'People who gain a sense of control through these actions. They envy her because she has a good life with us, and is successful in everything she does. They are twisted by jealousy and need to be dealt with. I must speak to Mikhail about what is to be done. The laws are shady when the threat is a female mortal'

After seeing that his daughter was in a safe position, Jacques drove Shea and Faith back to their large house in the suburbs of the city. By the time they reached the front porch, Faith was awake. Her eyes were swimming with tears she refused to shed, and she walked awkwardly, supported by both her mother and father. They sat her down at the kitchen table, and Shea sat next to her so that Faith could lean on her mother's shoulder.

_Jacques, can you light some of the healing candles, and fix her some broth? She needs to eat; I can't heal her until she has._

When he had done these tasks, he turned to Shea.

_I will go and feed now. You will need sustenance after the healing session._

He brushed the top of her head with a kiss as he left the room, sparing Faith a worried glance as he went.

Jacques found what he was looking for quickly, a group of men on their way to a party. He checked them carefully, ensuring that none of them were using drugs, smoked or had been drinking. Using all of his self control, he fed carefully from six of them, lowering them gently to the ground as he finished with them, ensuring that he did not take too much. His mind was still in tatters from the brutal torture that was inflicted upon him, but the knowledge that Shea and Faith needed him helped to keep him in control. As he glided away from them, the compulsion lifted and the men found themselves on the floor without knowing how they got there.

He returned to his home to find Faith leaning against Shea while her mother fed her the nourishing broth. The scene warmed his heart and he felt his eyes fill with tears. He turned away and went to the cupboard to find more candles.

_Jacques? Can you take her up to her room? She'll need to sleep when I've healed her. We'll need to discuss her schooling afterwards as well. _

_Yes, little red hair. She needs to be withdrawn from that school._

_I wasn't thinking anything so drastic. We will discuss this later. Her opinion will be needed as well, but it can wait. She has the entire weekend to recover._

_We shall discuss it later and we both know who shall win. _

He winked at her as he lifted Faith easily into his arms. His feet barely touched the ground as he climbed the stairs to his daughter's room. When she was tucked in her bed, Shea sat down by the side of her. Holding Faith's hand gently, Shea exited her own body, becoming pure energy. The energy poured into Faith's body, seeking out her injuries, healing her broken ribs, her fractured leg and sealing the laceration on her forehead as well as repairing the many internal injuries. When Shea had finished, she re-entered her own body, gave Faith the command to sleep and kissed her on the forehead where the cut had been. She tucked the cover up to her chin and walked towards Jacques who was waiting in the doorway.

They went to their bedroom next to Faith's, and Shea fed quickly from her lifemate's provision, ignoring the need that slammed into her, Jacques doing the same. It was more important to discuss their daughter's future. At the feel of her mouth on his chest the beast in Jacques raised its head and fought for release, but the knowledge that Faith's future was precarious kept it under control. When Shea was done feeding they lay side by side on the large four poster bed.

'What are we going to do about this, Jacques? This can't keep happening'

'I know. You are aware of my view on this, Shea. She is not safe at that school. These girls have been upsetting her for a very long time now, but she has hidden it from us. I know Faith has progressed enormously since we found her, but I do not think that she has progressed enough to be comfortable in herself, to ignore what others might say to her. She has been trying so hard to fit in and hide her differences, but these girls obviously see her as a vulnerable person, as a target'

'Maybe the right way to handle this is to go to the school, see if they've noticed anything. I really don't think withdrawing her from the school is the right way to go. What about all her friends?'

There was a rustle at the door, and Jacques looked up to acknowledge his daughter's presence. Shea rolled over and sat up, extending her hand to Faith, sensing the fear within her.

'Can I stay with you guys for a bit? I had a bad dream'

'Of course you can, baby' said Jacques, moving over to make room for her between himself and Shea. There was a moments silence while she settled herself comfortably, dropping her head onto her mother's shoulder. 'It was the vampire again wasn't it?' he probed gently. 'You know, Faith, there's nothing to be ashamed of about having nightmares. You went through a terrible ordeal. Your mother and I are incredibly proud of you; you've progressed far more than we thought you would in so short a time'

'Actually Dad, it wasn't the vampire this time. I guess that's part of what shook me up so much. It was really odd. I could hear this voice calling to me, pleading, begging for release. I wanted so much to help him, parts of my body burned like white hot fire. I don't know what to do…' tears were streaming down her face by this time, and she was curled up in a ball, gently rocking herself back and forth. Her parents closed in carefully, both of them wrapping her in the protective warmth of their arms. Shea thought it best to change the subject.

'Faith, we need to discuss your schooling' she said openly. 'Your father thinks you should be removed from the school, but I think it may be best to talk to the head teacher. What do you think?'

Faith leaned back once more, settling into Shea's embrace, comforted by her mother's hand moving gently over her midnight hair.

'To be honest with both of you, although I suspect you already knew, I've been thinking a lot since my birthday. Mum, Dad, I want the conversion'

She looked up to see her parents exchange glances over her head.

'Are you sure baby? It can't be undone, you know that'

'I know. I'm sure. It's what I want. It'll give me more time to spend with you both, and I generally feel I'd be happier if I were completely a part of your world'

Jacques probed her mind gently and found no doubt. This was what his little girl wanted. He found fear, because she had heard from other formally human women that the conversion was very painful. The thought that she would endure that degree of pain to be with them more was humbling to both of them.

'If it's what you want, sweetheart, then we shall discuss it with Gregori next rising. I can see that you are not going to get a wink of sleep tonight are you darling?' Faith shook her head. 'In that case would you like to come with me to see Francesca and Gabriel with me? I would also like her opinion on the subject. I'm sure Skyler would appreciate seeing you'

Faith smiled and looked at her mother. 'I'd like that' she replied 'I'll just go get dressed then' she jumped out of the bed and stopped at the door to smile warmly at her adoptive parents. 'You know, I'm really glad you found me. I love you both' she bounced back to them and kissed them both on the cheek, holding them close, as if she were afraid she would lose them.

'We both love you too, very, very much. We won't ever leave you and that's a promise. Go. Get dressed; Francesca and Gabriel are expecting us'

Faith ran to the door and returned five minutes later having changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, knee length boots and a skin-tight top with 'You don't like it? So sue me!' written on it. Shea had picked that one especially for her, and it had been one of her favourites ever since. Shea followed her daughter out to the car, waving to Jacques as she left. Things were changing, and much thought needed to be given to every aspect of Faith Dubrinsky's life.


	2. Chapter 2

Shea and Faith walked up the steps towards Francesca's front door. As Shea's foot fell on the top step, the door swung open to reveal Francesca who was smiling broadly. She embraced the two women, touching Faith's cheek gently.

'You get prettier every time I see you' she said to the teenager. 'Look at you, barely seventeen and already beautiful enough to turn heads'

'It's good to see you, Aunt Francesca' she replied, hugging the older woman tightly. Faith leaned round her slightly to see into the room. She spotted Skyler and smiled brightly, sending a friendly little wave towards her. Skyler returned the gesture, smiling slightly. Faith was the only person she'd met in her new life that was around her own age, and it was a relief to both the girl's adopted parents that the girls had bonded so well. Francesca and Shea turned and walked into the house, Faith trailing behind.

'Skyler, why don't you show Faith the quilts you have been working on? I'm sure she'd love to see your work'

'Sure thing, Francesca' she beckoned to Faith. She followed her friend to the workroom, careful not to touch her. Faith had not needed to be told that Skyler was an empath, and had always been careful never to touch her, even by accident. Her past was not as tragic or horrific as Skyler's, but she had seen terrible things, and she didn't want her only true friend to suffer her memories when she already had so much to bear.

'So how is everything, Francesca?' asked Shea when the teenagers had left the room.

'Everything is fine. Tamara is thriving on the formula, and she grows stronger every day. Skyler's suffering has been lessened by the fact that Dimitri has chosen a residence nearby. He did not want her to suffer un-necessarily because he was not close. He is very careful of her, and punishes himself daily for not being able to shield her from the atrocities she has been subjected to' Gabriel walked into the room then, holding the baby gently in his arms. Francesca took her gently, and turned to face Shea once more. Gabriel circled her waist with a strong arm, fixing her under his shoulder.

'Shea, it is good to see you. How is Jacques this rising?'

'Thank you, Gabriel. He is well. Faith and I have left him to his business. Francesca, I need your opinion on a matter concerning Faith and her position in our world. As you know she has been having problems at school. Jacques and I were speaking with her about the course of action, and she told us that she wishes to undergo the conversion. We are in agreement that if she wants it, it should be done. We have seen into her mind, and have found no doubts or reservations, only a wish to be a complete part of our world. Do you think it is sensible to continue?'

'I see no reason against it. My only concern would be her age. She is so very young. No-one under the age of 20 has ever been converted. Her mind is strong, stronger than those of some of the women successfully converted. I believe that she will come through it with no lingering problems. Whose blood is she to have?'

'Both mine and Jacques'. I will also speak with Gregori about it, but it has eased my mind that you are confident about this' she shared the information with Jacques, and felt his relief at the news. 'There is also another question I have'

'I will answer it if I can' replied Francesca.

'Have any of our people possessed the power to heal with music? Not with voices, with music?'

'I do not know. I will ask Gabriel' she voiced the question to her lifemate, who had gone to see Skyler and Faith.

_I do not recall any one with such a gift. Why do you ask? _

_Shea asked me if I knew of any such person. I shall ask her why._

'He says that he knows of no-one with such a talent. Why do you ask?'

'It is just a thought I had. Faith has recently acquired a harp, and can play it beautifully. One day, in the kitchen, I was making Faith her dinner and I cut myself, she was playing at the time. I paid no attention to the cut; I was so caught up in the tune. The next thing I realised was that the cut had been healed and that neither Jacques nor I had healed it' Shea frowned slightly as she thought about it.

'This would be a unique gift indeed, as unique as Syndil's power to heal the earth. If it is so it will only grow with time and when she is converted. I think you should speak with Gregori about this too. It could be very important'

'There is another thing about this gift which I am very grateful for. Since she has been playing Jacques has been so much quieter. He seems more relaxed, more confident about our safety. It has made all of our lives more enjoyable, and has stopped him from being afraid of hurting us'

'But he is so gentle with you both. He is wonderful with Faith. When you first took her in all of us were afraid of how he would react to her, to sharing you, but he loves her as his own daughter. Now none of us could conceive of his hurting either of you' Francesca look vexed.

'Neither could we, but we saw in his mind that he was worried about it. Since there has been music in the house he does not worry so much' Shea looked towards the door, noticing that the girls were there with Gabriel.

'Hello girls' said Francesca, smiling at them. 'Would you like some juice, Faith?'

'Yes please, Aunt Francesca'

Gabriel was at the doorway again in a heartbeat, holding two glasses of juice.

'Thank you, Uncle Gabriel' said Faith, taking the juice from him and sipping carefully at it. Her stomach was slightly delicate after exchanging blood with her parents, but she had fared better than most of the others had, giving her the ability to eat practically anything vegetarian.

Gabriel handed the other glass to Skyler, who looked at it distastefully. She glanced at Faith, who had nearly drained her glass. She did not want to be outdone by her friend, no matter how close they were. She sipped the juice slowly, not wanting to rush and upset her stomach. The three adults smiled at each other, aware of the positive influence the girls had on each other. Even Dimitri had to admit that Faith and Skyler were good for each other. He could sense that Skyler was taking nourishment without having to be persuaded, and he knew the cause. He sent her waves of pride, and she felt happy in spite of herself.

'Shea tells me that you have started playing the harp. Perhaps you would play for us one day?' Francesca asked.

'She probably told you that I'm better than I really am. But if you like I'll play for you at some point'

'Faith, I think we should be going now. Your father is becoming agitated, and I promised we would not be gone long. Francesca, Gabriel' she nodded to each of them, smiling. Faith put her glass down on the table as they made their way towards the front door.

'Bye Aunt Francesca, Uncle Gabriel' she hugged both adults. 'Bye Skyler'

'Bye Faith' replied Skyler, waving at her friend.

Shea and Faith made their way back to the car and drove carefully home.

They arrived to find Jacques pacing the hallway restlessly. Shea crossed directly to him, cupping his face in her hands. He wrapped one of his arms tightly around her, holding the other out to Faith. She joined in the hug, knowing that her father needed to feel both of them close to him. Faith guessed that it was because he had been afraid that his family had been a dream, a wild fantasy in the midst of his madness. Her parents had no idea that Faith knew of his seven years, trapped, and wounded, descending slowly into insanity. She would never let them become aware of her knowledge; it wasn't her place to know.

Jacques kissed each of them on the top of the head, still holding them close; amazed that he had a wonderful lifemate, and a beautiful daughter. Slowly, reluctantly, he released them. Faith immediately headed for her harp. She began to play, sending soothing waves towards her father.

'I really don't know what I did to deserve you two, but I thank God every day that I have you both' he kissed Shea gently, leading her into the sitting room where Faith was playing. They settled down on the sofa to listen to the melodies their daughter was playing. She played for about another hour, then stopped, looking at her nails with a frown on her face.

'What's the matter, darling?' asked Shea, seeing the look on her daughter's face.

'My nail varnish is chipped. I'll have to re-do it. You don't mind if I stop playing, do you?'

'Of course not' said Jacques.

'You don't mind if I put Top Gear on, do you?'

'No, baby' said Shea.

Faith smiled at her parents and bounded off to get her nail varnish.

'Shea?' asked Jacques.

'Yes?'

'What's Top Gear?'

'The reason our daughter is so interested in cars' she replied, an impish grin on her face. Jacques was in for the experience of a lifetime.

Faith came back clutching three small bottles in her hands.

'Why do you have three bottles? I thought you just put the varnish on and that was it' her father looked puzzled.

'Well, this green-tinted clear one is base coat, that protects the nail from the actual varnish and stops it staining the nail, this one is the actual varnish, and the clear one is top coat, making it harder for the actual varnish to chip'

'Why go to all that trouble?' he asked, looking even more confused.

'It's important to take pride in ones appearance' she replied.

'Faith, sweetheart, I don't think you can expect your father to understand the ways of modern women. Given half the chance he would lock us both away in a castle somewhere very remote'

'I certainly would' he said, doing his best to look intimidating.

'Poor man' whispered Shea to her daughter. 'He tries so very hard to look intimidating, but we both know him to be a teddy bear' Faith giggled in response.

They spent the rest of the night sat in the sitting room, laughing with each other, sharing the joy of being a family, basking in the love so freely given, all of them thankful for the miracle of having each other.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the huge wait guys! I lost my memory stick and my inspiration. But here is chapter 3: enjoy____!_

Faith woke just as the sun was sinking below the horizon. Cautiously she sent her mind searching for presences in and around her home, feeling her mother and father (just stirring from the sleep of their people) and the paid cleaner, gathering her things and preparing to leave. Her attention was drawn to a subtle flow of power approaching their front door, climbing the steps and preparing to knock on the polished oak. Inadvertently she touched the stranger's mind, not saying a word to herself or anyone. A few moments later she heard her father speak.

'Marcus, it is good to see you old friend'

'I was pleased to be asked. You seek my council Jacques?'

'Yes. My lifemate and I have a few questions to ask about our daughter. Come through to the living room' Jacques turned and held out his arm to show their visitor the way.

_Shea, Marcus is here; will you ask Faith to join us in the living room please?_

She sent back a wave of warmth and a smile before heading up the stairs to knock on Faith's door.

'Nearly ready Mum!' Faith called out to her whilst in the middle of pulling on smart jeans and a silk blouse. Tugging her hair up into a twisted bun, she opened and closed her door with her mind and walked slowly down the stairs, wary of strangers as always.

'There you are sweetheart' said Shea as Faith poked her head around the door a little. As she entered the room, the man they called Marcus stood. She walked slowly into the room, black eyes darting uncertainly between him and her parents.

'Faith, this is Marcus. He is an old friend of your fathers, and he knows a great deal about music. We thought that you would like to meet him, and perhaps study with him so you can learn more instruments' her mother smiled encouragingly.

Faith slowly approached the stranger, holding out her hand hesitantly as she had been taught to do. Carpathian courtesy involved many old word actions, such as the males bowing low over a females hand as a mark of respect and protection towards the light of their species. It was also a sign that the males were lingering in the dark ages.

He took her hand delicately, sensing that she was uneasy around strangers, and bowed from the waist.

'It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Dubrinsky' he said, his voice falling around her, soft as the snow in her beloved mountains.

For a moment she looked unsure, her gaze falling on her parents who nodded and smiled at her.

'It is a pleasure to meet you too, sir. You needn't bother with 'miss', just Faith is fine' she smiled tentatively at him and tugged slightly on her hand, prompting him to let go.

The moment she spoke his world imploded, the subtle gray tones of the Dubrinsky home rushing towards him then spiralling away to be replaced by vivid blinding colour. He blinked, allowing his eyes to focus on the girl, no, the woman, who stood before him. He took in everything about her. For the first time in centuries he didn't know what to do, he just stood there. The slight pull of her hand brought him back to earth, and letting it go he bowed once again.

Faith retreated to sit beside her mother, who gestured for Marcus to sit also.

_What do you suppose happened? _Shea asked Jacques, who was looking a little possessive after the incident.

_He is an honourable man, Shea, and the way he looked at her then almost suggests..._

_Lifemate? _She supplied the word he could not speak. He nodded slightly, looking a little uncomfortable.

'Marcus, what instruments do you play?' Shea asked, determined to break the ice. If this man was their daughter's lifemate, she wanted it to progress as smoothly as possible.

'I play a wide variety of instruments, so really it would be a case of what Faith wanted to learn. I am willing to teach as many as desired. Do you have any preferences?' he directed this last question to Faith, desperate to hear her speak again. It was all he could do not to bind them on the spot.

'Well I was thinking of perhaps two, maybe the guitar, and I'm keen to learn the flute' she replied. 'I thought I would spare my parents the torture of hearing a screeching violin' she added, a small smile curving her lips at the thought of her father with his hands clamped over his ears.

Oh, that smile! It was enough to drive him positively wild, but at the same time it unlocked something deep within him, something that wanted to make her smile just for the sheer joy it brought him.

'Where would the lessons be?' she asked, becoming accustomed to him.

'That would be up to your parents, as well as yourself' he replied, fighting to retain his polite and cool composure.

'I think here would be best' said Jacques, glancing at Shea slightly.

_You are having second thoughts aren't you? _She sensed his unease.

_Truthfully, yes. I will keep them reserved for now and observe. The slightest misconduct, however, and he will not set foot near our daughter until she is at least 100 years old._

Faith could tell that they were speaking to each other, but her mind was otherwise occupied with the stranger. He looked so lonely, so sad. She wished more than anything that she could make him smile or even laugh, just to see those intriguing eyes light up.

Marcus could sense that they had noticed his behaviour, and this worried him slightly. For the first time in nearly a millennium he could feel what it was like to love a friend and Jacques was one of his closest. He didn't want to upset him or his lifemate, especially not Faith, but he had been close to turning before he found her. She was his right, but he could recognise perhaps better than anybody the need for time and delicacy. It would have to do to be her music tutor for now.

'When would you like to begin? I can come again next rising if that is agreeable?' he suggested.

Faith smiled again, this time more confident.

'I'd like that' She replied.

'Then I will take my leave. I feel more visitors approaching'

He stretched his hand out to Faith, who delicately placed hers in his. Repeating the earlier gesture, he bowed low, this time allowing his lips to brush her knuckles.

Her parents walked with him to the hall, and shaking hands with Jacques and bowing to Shea, he left, just as Gregori and Savannah walked up the steps. He bowed slightly in acknowledgement of the great healer and his lifemate, and was gone into the night.

Knowing that he was gone, Faith wandered into the foyer to greet her cousin and her lifemate.

'Hi Savannah' she said, smiling as she hugged her.

'How are you honey? I heard about what happened' Savannah asked, shooting her uncle a look which plainly said 'I hope you're not planning to send her back to that hellhole'.

'I'm ok; it was the shock that got me mainly'

Faith leaned up to kiss Gregori on the cheek as her parents took their turn hugging their niece.

'Go through both of you' said Shea with a smile. 'I'm just going to get Faith some soup'

She returned quickly, just as they made themselves comfortable, handed Faith the soup, and sat on the arm of Jacques' chair.

'I expect you already know this Gregori' she began 'but we asked you here to discuss converting Faith. We realise that she is young, but she so desperately wants to join us fully. This would also be an ideal solution to her growing school problems. Jacques is going to discuss it with Mikhail, as he wishes to see justice, but we have agreed not to send her back. Do you think it safe and advisable to continue?'

Gregori was silent for a while, glancing at Faith thoughtfully. He scratched his chin as he pondered the question.

'I see no reason not to proceed, but I can sense there is another part of the equation. Tell me'

Jacques and Shea glanced towards each other nervously.

'We have strong reason to believe that Faith is a lifemate...'Jacques offered.

'And he has surfaced like a demon king to mess everything up?' Finished Gregori.

Jacques nodded, a humourless smile playing on his lips. It was at that exact point that Faith decided to look up.

'You mean Marcus don't you?' she said. 'It's not good trying to keep me from it. I felt a connection'

'Did he make you feel uncomfortable in any way?' demanded Gregori.

She looked thoughtful for a second, and then shook her head.

'He made me feel...different, I guess, like I was the only person in the world. It was kind of nice'. Her face went dreamy as she spoke. She sent them a wary look. 'I'm not in trouble am I?'

'No sweetheart' said Shea. 'We just want you to be safe'

'He's not in trouble is he?' she asked.

'No he's not' submitted Savannah after a few moments of silence, glaring at the others.

'She's 17!' Jacques exploded. 'She's far too young to be claimed'. He shoved a hand trough his hair restlessly, the thought of his daughter's safety paramount in his mind.

'I think he respects that' Faith said hesitantly 'or he would have said something. Don't stop him coming here Dad. Please. I really want to learn these instruments, and I hate to think what would happen to him if he wasn't allowed to see me'

Something in Jacques stirred then. The compassion in his little girl humbled him. Even after her ordeals, the torture and degradation inflicted by a vampire, she found it in her heart to accept this unknown male.

'I know what you're thinking Dad. In all honesty I would rather be claimed too soon than increase the chance of him turning. We aren't bound it's true, but if he turns, then I have no future to look forward to. No children, no lifemate, nothing. In terms of the species if he is lost to us, and I have no future, we may lose female children. If we lose female children we lose lifemates, and then men. I know what you're feeling Dad, but if he knows me to be his lifemate, then I want the chance to know him. Give me that Dad. Please'

_Out of the mouths of babes _remarked Gregori. _I see no harm in it, as long as there is no miss conduct. I believe she is old enough to choose, and Marcus is honourable. He will be patient._

Jacques sighed. _So be it. _


End file.
